


Wake up call

by gh0ulfriend



Category: Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019), Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark Series - Alvin Schwartz
Genre: Accidental Confession, Accidental Love Confessions, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Im so sleepy and gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Napping, Polyamorous Characters, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Sleepiness, walkie talkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulfriend/pseuds/gh0ulfriend
Summary: I can't think of a summery it's 3 am I'm sleepy this is gay





	Wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this movie the other day it was so gooddd I love auggy and chuck so muchhh

_ **"--/N) You there?"** _

You let out a small grumble, holding your pillow tighter against you, you fell asleep almost immediately after you came home from school, you tried to ignore the crackle of the walkie talkie as you heard two of your friends argue over who was gonna talk

_ **"Come on dude! Lemme talk to em-"** _

_ **"They aren't even picking up they might not be there- hey stop trying to take it!"** _

...You weren't going to be able get anymore sleep if they kept this up, so with a sigh you got up, and grabbed the walkie talkie that was on the floor, and fell back onto your bed"

"Whaaatt do you guys want I'm trying to nap."

You heard them both struggle to take the walkie talkie from each other, you were about to say something when Auggie spoke up,

** _"O-oh! You actually are there, we've been trying to talk to you for the past 20 minutes-"_ **

You let out a loud yawn and rubbed your eyes, "Mhmm I've been snoozing, what did you guys want anyways?"

Before Auggie could respond you heard him let out a yelp and then Chuck starting to talk, god they were such dorks..

** _"(Y/NNNN) we're boreddd, Stella is like, hangin' out with Ramón, I think she said they were going on a date-"_ **

"Nice." You could tell they liked each other, it was cute.

**_"Yeahh and Auggie's parents are out so we're both lonely without youu especially Auggie he said he-" _**you heard Chuck yell as you guessed Auggie tackled him? You were too tired to come up with anything,

** _"He's- Chuck is just- ignore that stuff he said- except uh, the part about no one else being here, so if you want you can..c-come over"_ **

You thought it over for a minute..you _could _stay home and nap...by yourself...or _maybe _nap with Auggie and Chuck..you could probably convince them for a cuddle pile too, even.

"Mm..if you _insist _Auggie, but I'm just gonna fall asleep on you and Chuck, and you can't stop me."

You let out a small laugh and was about to say you were kidding when Auggie replied almost immediately,

** _"T-that's fine! I-I mean- it's fine don't worry! Just uh- c-come over whenev-Hey!"_ **

** _"Dudee come on already you're killing Auggie"_ **

You couldn't help the laugh that left you- god you loved these losers.

"Mhmm ok ok... Love you guys-"

_ **"..." "..."** _

"..."

"..i-I-wait-"

** _"We love you too nerd, come on over already,"_ **

You felt your face heat up at Chuck's reply, and got up from your bed to head out to Auggie's house, you _did _just confess to them, even if it was an accident, you certainly weren't tired anymore, well...ok maybe you were.

But that was besides the point, maybe you really good get them to do a cuddle pile..

* * *

"Auggie..your face is so red oh my god-" Chuck struggled to keep in a laugh as he saw his friend's reaction to the out of nowhere "_I love you guys" _you said,

"Shut- shut up! You're blushing too! And- give me the walkie talkie back!" Chuck laughed as Auggie reached towards him only for Chuck to move at the last second causing Auggie to fall

"Pff- dude you good? Come on we gotta get you all handsome and ready for your crush~"

Auggie let out an annoyed groan

"Shut up they're your crush too!"

Before Auggie could argue more they both heard a knock at the door, Chuck let out another laugh at how fast Auggie got up and practically ran to the door

"God dude remember to keep it in your pants"

"_Shut up!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if any of this was ooc! I'm lit Very sleepy rn and forgot everything abt the movie GDBDJSH I can't even remember if they say dude in the movie 😩 its almost 5 am oj jesus


End file.
